NO HABLARÉ DE MI AMOR
by Grazy
Summary: Luego de una dura batalla, Meia y Hibiki accidentalmente se estrellaron en un planeta desierto y sin posibilidades de comunicarse con el mundo exterior...Ahora que están solos ¿Serán capaces de NEGAR la FUERZA de sus corazones?
1. Chapter 1

NO HABLARÉ DE MI AMOR

Este fue el primer fanfic que hice de Vnadread, trata de Meia y Hibiki, aunque quiero aclara que mi pareja consentida son Hibiki y Dita, sin embargo en la web-master de una página donde yo acostumbraba "subir" mis fanfics, odiaba a la éstos, y como yo quería hacer un fic de Vandread, hice a los primeros mis protagonistas, por otro lado la opinión pública decía que Meia y Hibiki nunca podrían enamorarse por ser tan distintos, lo vi como un reto y me propuse demostrarles lo contrario…Creo que lo logré, pero son USTEDES los que tienen la última palabra.

Cualquier duda, comentario y aclaración será bienvenida, y debo aclarar que se que mi fic no es competencia para todos los excelentes escritores que me he encontrado en ésta página, así que sean comprensivos jejejejeje por cierto, este fic ya esta terminado, solo me tomará algo de tiempo traer los otros capítulos ok?

Atte: Grazy

Pd. Gracias por su tiempo

Nuestra historia tiene inicio en una batalla que se desarrolla en los mas profundo del universo…

_BOOOOOOM!  
_  
- !CAPITÁN ACABA DE HACER EXPLOSIÓN! -Gritó Ezra mirando su radar confundida sin poder identificar ninguno de los dreads, mientras los restos de ella se estrallaban con el escudo protector-

- !MALDICIÓN!-Gritó Magno Vivian observando todo desde el centro del Nirvana- Sabía que esto secedería ¿Que hay de los Dreads?

- Ni rastro Capitán, no aparecen en el radar -Dijo Ezra con desesperación -

- Vamos, vamos tiene que aparecer- Susurraba Buzzam desesperadamente tecleando su monitor con la esperanza de que pronto aparecieran... Nada- No... -

- No... Dita, Hibiki, Jura, Meia, Barnette...no -

- ¿¿¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? -

- ¿HIBIKI! -

- !EZRA! -

- DITA... -

-¡¡Todos estan apareciendo en el radar, Capitana! -

- Por supuesto ¿Acaso creyeron que hibamos a morir? -Dijo orgulloso desde el Vandread-Dita -

- Buen trabajo chicos! Meia, ¿Esta todo bien? -

- Por supuesto Capitana, el enemigo ha sido destruido -

- Muy buen trabajo, regresen ahora mismo, esto hay que celebrarlo -

- SIIII! -Todas las naves estaban por regresar al nirvana cuando... -

BIP BIP BIP BIP

- ¡¡CAPITÁN! -Grito Ezra mirando el radar- ¡¡SE APROXIMA OTRA FLOTA ENEMIGA! -

- ¿QUEE? -

- ¡Es verdad capitán, las coordenadas son 3, 4 y 7, 1, por la zona norte, se aproximan a gran velocidad! -

- ¿OTRA VEZ? –Refunfuño Hibiki- ¡**Por que no nos dejan en paz**! -

- No podremos enfrentarlos luego de esta batalla...-Dijo la Capitana con pesar y vergüenza...- Solo nos queda una alternativa... -

- No -Dijo Meia-

- Meia no tenemos alternativa -

- CLARO QUE SI: PELEAR Y GANAR! No hemos llegado tan lejos como para rendirnos ahora! -

- MEIA ESPERA UN MOMENTO –Pidió Hibiki-

- CALLATE! TU ACABAS DE REGRESAR, ASI QUE NO TIENES VOZ EN ESTO! Capitana no pretendo rendirme y si he de morir, lo haré como se debe: PELEANDO! -

- ESTAS DICIENDO TONTERIAS! REALMENTE NOS MATARAN! –Intervino Hibiki-

- Todavía tenemos una oportunidad y tengo un plan, si funciona nos libraremos de ellos para siempre-Dijo con esa característica suya de nunca mostrar miedo o flaquear- Por favor Capitana confie en mi…-

- MMMM-Magno Vivian lo pensó no era momento de flaquear, debía tomar una decisión- Esta bien -

- ¿¿¿CAPITÁN? -

- Meia tiene razon, no podemos seguir huyendo, esta vez acabaremos con ellos! ADELANTE MEIA! -

- Gracias Capitán! EQUIPOS DREAD PREPARENCE! -Ordenó enérgicamente- Dita, Hibiki, Necesito una distracción- 

- Entiendo-Dijo Hibiki comprendiendo el plan de Meia con esas simples palabras- Nos haremos cargo ¡¡ADELANTE!

- Eh...alienígena- Murmuro con timidez-

- ¿QUE SUCEDE?

- Los controles de navegación.. no estan respondiendo

- ¡¡¡QUEE?

- El radar detecta a la mitad de los enemigos y los controles estan fallando... la nave esta averiada

- DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! 

- ¡¡¿¿QUE SUCEDE PORQUE TARDAN TANTO! –Gritó Meia con impaciencia-

- No.. no es posible-decía incrédulo ante el monitor y el radar que mostraban informaciòn deficiente- Esto nunca había ocurrido ¿Porque?-

- Es que... nunca habíamos recibido tantos impactos como en esta batalla -Dijo desanimada-

- ¿Y que esperaban? Luego de tanto tiempo de inactividad, es un milagro que sigan con vida –Apuntó Meia de manera hostil-

- Lo sentimos mucho Meia…

-¡¡SENTIRLO NO AYUDA EN NADA DITA! -Gritó furiosa al observar que el enemigo parecia contar con un plan también-

- ¡HEY! ¡¿Cual es tu problema! -

- ¡Meia, se aproximan! -Advirtió Jura desde su posición-

- ¡EQUIPOS DREAD, ALISTEN SUS ESCUDOS! -Los dreads atendieron a las ordenes de su líder atacando simultaneamente tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para que Meia decidiera como solventar la falta del Vandread-Dita, que aparte de todo, por la continuidad de los ataques, no podía ser recogido por Gasconge; cosa que frustaba mucho a Hibiki al ver la batalla y no poder participar en ella-

- ¡¡MEIA! TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO YA! ¡¡Su velocidad se incrementa cada 12. 5 años luz, a esta velocidad no tendremos oportunidad! –Dijo Barnette-

- Es cierto, son muy veloces...¿Veloces? ¡ESO ES! ¡¡HIBIKI! -

- ¿QUE QUIERES AHORA? -Preguntó de mal modo-

- ¡¡FUSIONEMONOS! -

- ¿QUE? -Realmente estaba sorprendido, era Meia quien se lo estaba pidiendo...realmente tenía que estar desesperada-

- El enemigo es muy veloz, el único dread que podría lograrlo es... -

- Vandread-Meia -

- ¡EXACTO! -

- ¡¡BIEN PENSADO MEIA! –Dijo Magno Vivian sintiendo que la sangre le regresaba a las venas-

- Gasconge, Jura y Barnette iniciaran el segundo ataque, tendras menos de 2 minutos para venir a "recoger" a Dita y volver al Nirvana -

- Copiado -

- ¡¡SI! ¡Aun podemos ganar esto! -

- ¿Lista Barnette? –Preguntó Jura-

- Por supuesto -

- ¡BIEN! ¡Equipos Dread listos para atacar! Esperamos tu señal Meia -

- Copiado ¿Hibiki que esperas? -

- Alienigena -Dijo Dita minutos antes de separase - Ten cuidado… -

- No te preocupes- Dijo el confiado- Esta vez, los acabaremos. Todo estará bien, ya veras -

- ¡Si, alienigena!--------------

- Se estan acercando...- Murmuró observando su radar- ¡¡MEIA! -

- COPIADO ¡¡¡AHORA JURA! -

- Copiado ¡¡BARNETTE CUBREME! -Pidió, bueno mejor dicho ordenó Jura al tiempo que se lanzaba con el primer escadrón a atacar directamente las lineas enemigas, para dar tiempo a Meia de fusionarse-------------------------

- ¡¡HIBIKI ESTAS FUERA DE POSICIÓN! -

- ¡Deja de quejarte!- Se separó finalmente de el dread de Dita para fusionarse con Meia...cosa que resulto poco menos que incomoda para ambos, dado que había pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que lo habían hecho

- ¡¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! -

- ¡¡CALLATE! Si no mal recuerdo esto fue idea tuya -

- Creeme que no te habría pedido esto a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario -

- ¡¡¡? Y AHORA QUE LE PASA? -Se preguntó al escuchar aquello, esas palabras habían sido duras...muy duras, pero más que las palabras, el tono con que lo había dicho...esa frialdad en sus ojos azules...podría decirse que casi le molestaba, era idéntica a la frialdad que ella le mostraba durante los primeros meses que él había estado en la Nirvana...pero después habían aprendido a entenderse y apoyarse, podría decirse incluso que eran "Amigos" más ahora eso había cambiado -¿_Por que_? - Se dijo apartando de inmediato eso de su mente, ahora había cosas mas importantes en que pensar------------------------------------------- 

- GASCONGE Necesito un cargamento de "Minas B-30" -

- ¡¡Meia, el ala oeste esta despajada! -

- Usaremos esa ruta para rodearlos hasta que Gasconge regrese con el cargamento, **_prepárate_** -

- Bien ¡¡ALLA VAMOS!------------------------------

- ¡Barnette, detrás de ti! -Gritó Jura interponiéndose a tiempo para salvar a Barnette de una nave enemiga que se preparaba para atacar por la espalda -

- Gracias, Jura -

- ¿Alguien ordenó "B-30"? -

- Eso no me servirá ¿No tienes "Misiles M-P"? -

- Desde luego ¡Servida! - ¡Gracias! - Y recuerda Barnette, "Manten una sonrisa en la cara" -

- S Mnnnn... Ahora no es momento para eso -

- ¡¡GASCONGE! -

- ¡B-30 Listo para servir! -

- Buen trabajo, con esto será suficiente –Pensó Meia-

- Quiza no necesitemos más que la mitad, fusionarnos fue una buena idea después de todo... -Casi sonrió, la batalla continuó, las minas B-30 fueron depositadas a gran velocidad por Vandread-Meia, de forma tan imperceptible que las flotas enemigas se destruyeron prácticamente a si mismas, algo increiblemente torpe, dado que pudieron haber sospechado cuando los Dreas comenzaron a retroceder. Las explosiones aumentaban poco a poco mientras ellos disminuían 

- Parecen "Fuegos Artificiales" -Dijo Ezra divertida al ver la vistoria en sus manos-

- Es verdad -Murmuró Dita con tristeza, muy al pendiente de la batalla, sintiéndose inutil por no poder ayudar y ver al alienigena peleando al lado de su líder-

- La explosión se esta extendiendo mucho, Capitán ¿No cree que...? -

- Tienes razón- Por lo visto todos se leen la mente en esa nave - Meia es peligroso que continúen ahí, será mejor que vuelvan -

- Copiado -

- Esta vez la hicimos en grande –Se jactó Hibiki, tal como "en los viejos tiempos"-

- Mmm, ya tenia tiempo que no estábamos de acuerdo en algo, hicimos un buen trabajo -

- Si, pero fue idea tuya- Dijo en un arranque de bondad, quizás la explosión también le afecto a el, ella casi sonrió, pero... -

BIP BIP BIP

- ¿AHORA QUE? -

- Es el radar hay una nave enemiga... -

- ¿Que esperamos? Acabemos con él! -Meia asintió-

- No lo dejaremos escapar- Vandread-Meia aceleró ignorando a la Capitana que les ordenaba regresar. Ambas naves estaba alcanzando una gran velocidad y justo cuando creian que lo tenían, un grupo de asteroides se abalanzaron sobre ellos, cosa que el enemigo aprovecho para atacarlos -usando el escudo de su nave para protegerse- pero el trabajo de equipo de Meia y Hibiki dió frutos y lograron destruir al último sobreviviente... -

- Esta vez SI LOS ACABAMOS -

- SI...-Dijo cansada-Mejor regresemos antes de que... -

BROOOM! 

- **¿Que esto no se acabará nunca?**-Se dijo con exasperación- **¿Ahora que pasa? -**

- Nos..¡¡NOS DIERON! -

- ¡¡QUEEE? -

- El eje de la nave esta afectado, y los controles, casi no responden...es..ESTOY PERDIENDO EL CONTROL... -

- Dejame intentarlo- Puso su mano sobre las de ella pero nada funcionaba -

- No puedo pedir ayuda...el radar y el intercomunicador...tampoco... -

- NO SIGAS-Pidió desesperadamente tratando de ajustar la estabilidad- Tenemos que salir de esta... -

- Hibiki...Acéptalo -

- ¿¿QUEE? -

- Vamos...-Tomo aire, tratando de controlar su desesperación- Vamos A MORIR ----------------

- Vaya que esta fue una pelea cansada-Dijo Ezra comenzando a relajarse y tomando a su linda bebé en sus brazos- Pero finalmente logramos derrotarlos, valió la pena; Realmente todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo ¿No lo crees Dita?

- Noo...-Murmuró- Yo no hice..Nada -

- No digas eso, tu también lo hiciste de maravilla, no es tu culpa que... -

- NO! Si lo es, Meia tiene razón tanto tiempo sin entrenar..puse en peligro la vida del alienígena... -

- Claro que no, Dita escúchame... -

BIP BIP BIP

- ¿¿? ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que suena la alarma? -

- Visualiza el radar, Ezra -

- Entendido... Pero no veo nada -

- Es por la estática que produce la explosión... ¡¡Celtic trata de mejorar la imagen! -Celtic obedeció y en unos minutos el radar fue visible nuevamente- ¿¿¿? ¿¿Que...? -

- ¡¡NO PUEDE SER! -Murmuó preocupada-

- ¿Que...Que es Ezra?-Preguntó temiendo la respuesta- ¿Que pasa? -

"_- Maldición ¡¡HAY UNO MÁS CON VIDA! –" _Eran las voces de Meia y Hibiki respectivamente__

"- ¡¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO ESCAPAR! "  
  
- ¿QUE ES ESTO EZRA? -Señaló el radar-

- ¡¡SON ELLOS! -

- Lo están siguiendo – Dijo Celtic con nerviosismo-

- ¡¡MEIA VUELVE INMEDIATAMENTE! -Ordenó Magno ante la desconcertada mirada de Buzzam y el silencio de Meia y Hibiki-

- PE..pero Capitana -

- ¡¡QUE NO LO VEN? ¡¡ES UNA TRAMPA! -

- ¿¿¿? Una...una ¿TRAMPA? –Los ojos de Dita reflejaban algo más que pánico cuando se cruzaron con la mirada de Ezra-

- ¡¡EN CUANTO ESTEN ALEJADOS DE LOS OTROS DREADS INTENTARAN ACABAR CON ELLOS! -Dijo Magno, mientras todas le veían con horror al oir aquello, en especial Dita-

-ALienígena...-¿Que era eso que sentía en su pecho? Era tristeza pero también...miedo...miedo de que él...- Alienígena...-Tomó la diadema que Ezra minutos antes se había quitado- ¡¡ALIENÍGENA VUELVE! -Pidió tratando de disimular su preocupación- ¡¡TU Y MEIA TIENE QUE VOLVER! -

**- ¡¡HIBIKI MEIA! ¡¡REGRESEN ES UNA ORDEN! -**

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- Maldición- Murmúró al ver en el radar la energía de otra explosión, sin embargo la que controlaba el radar...era Ezra- ...Ezra...-Ella estaba inmovil- Ezra...-Buzzam tomó aire profundamente temiendo lo inevitable- ¿Que... p..pasó? -

- Ca..Capitán...Parece que Meia y Hibiki...-Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar de repente, bajó el rostro- Ellos...ellos han... han DESAPARECIDO DEL RADAR -

- ...-No fueron necesarias más palabras, el silencio no se hizo esperar en el nirvana ¿Acaso sería posible que que MEIA y HIBIKI...? -

- No...no... Alienígena...No...el ¿Donde...? -

- ¡¡DITA! -Le llamó Ezra al ver como se desplomaba en el suelo siendo sujetada por Buzzam en el último momento- ¡¡DITA REACCIONA! -

- Esta bien, solo se desmayó...es demasiado para ella... Llévala con Duero, va a necesitar más que reposo para sobrevivir a esto- -

- Si... Snifff...Capitán...-Sollozó Ezra, tratando de buscar consuelo en los ojos de su Capitán, pero aquella mujer que parecía siempre saber que hacer..esta vez parecía haber empequeñecido.. El nirvana acababa de sufrir una **GRAN pérdida... ----------------  
**

- Realmente hicimos un excelente trabajo Barnette -Dijo Jura con gran orgullo- Bien ¿No crees que ya es hora de volver Meia? -Preguntó intentando establecer comunicación con Vandread-Meia- ¡¡Meia! ¡¡Hibiki! Que extraño...-Murmuró restableciendo comunicación con la Nirvana- Ezra Hibiki y Meia no responden... -

_"- ¡¡NO PUEDE SER! -Murmuó preocupada- "  
_  
- ¿Que cosa Ezra? -

- ¡¡JURA! Algo anda mal con el campo magnético de la nave, por eso no nos escuchan... -

- Sigue intentando... -

_"- ¡¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO ESCAPAR! "  
_  
- ¿¿Escapar? ¿¿De que hablan esos dos? -

- ¡¡JURA, mira el radar! -

- No veo nada -

- Es por las explosiones, trata de mejorar las coordenadas...Ahora ¿Lo ves? -

- Si..¡Si lo veo! Pero... es... -

- Si Jura, otra nave enemiga... -

- ¡¡Y MEIA Y HIBIKI LO ESTAN SIGUIENDO!- Al Nirvana- ¿¿CONQUE SE QUIEREN QUEDAR CON TODO EL CRÉDITO EH? ¿CAPITANA ME COPIA! -

_"- ¡¡MEIA VUELVE INMEDIATAMENTE! -Ordenó Magno ante la desconcertada mirada de Buzzam y el silencio de Meia y Hibiki-  
_  
_- PE..pero Capitana_

- ¡¡QUE NO LO VEN? ¡¡ES UNA TRAMPA! " 

- ¿¿QUE? -

- ¡¡TRAMPA! –Barnette realizó al acto inventario de sus armas en ese momento, necesitarían ayuda-

- ¡¡MALDICIÓN! -A Barnette- ¡¡BARNETTE, VANDREAD-MEIA VA A NECESITAR AYUDA! ¡¡REORGANIZA A TODOS! -

- Copiado ¡EQUIPOS DREAD, REAGRUPENSE! -

- De prisa, si no llegamos a tiempo ellos... -

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM "

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- ¡¡JURA! ¡¡JURA CONTESTA! -

- Es..estoy bien... ¿Que fué lo que...? -

- ¡Jura, la comunicación con el Nirvana se reestableció! -

- Ya era Hora -Al Nirvana- ¿Me copian? -

- Si...aqui...Celtic -

- ¡Menos mal! ¿Ezra que demonios fue lo que pasó? -

_"- Ca..Capitán...Parece que Meia y Hibiki Ellos...ellos han... han DESAPARECIDO DEL RADAR"  
_  
- ¿¿QUE? -

- ¡¡NO! ¡¡NO ES POSIBLE! -Jura no podía creerlo así como el resto del Nirvana... ¿Realmente sería posible que este fuera el final de su líder y el hombre con el que ella aún deseaba tener un bebé...?-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II: PERDIDOS

Lo último que había escuchado...fue la estridente explosión acompañada por su propio grito de dolor... Antes de haber quedado completamente sumergida en el silencio... y la oscuridad... era como estar flotando en el limbo... ¿Sería esto lo que se sentía al morir?

La oscuridad era pesada...no le dejaba respirar...y si no hacía algo pronto, no le dejaría vivir...NO...Tenía que salir de alguna forma... ¿Como? No podía...la desesperación ¡¡MALDITA SEA! se estaba apoderando de ella a gran velocidad...NO... tenía que escapar... tenía que escapar...tenía que...

"¡¡MEIA!" 

Una voz...no!..una luz...

"¡¡MEIA!" 

Ahí estaba de nuevo...ahora lo veía claro... era una luz...

"Meia..._TIENES _que salir de aquí..."

"¡¡MEIA!"

"¡¡MEIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

- ¡¡¡UMFFFFF! -Gimió Meia cuando al fin pudo despertar..no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí- ¿Que pasó...?-Se dijo- ¿Donde...umffffff!- Volvió gemir cuando al tratar de moverse, descubrió su pierna atorada en una parte de la cabina... y no solo eso, la sangre escurría por su frente, y tenía varias heridas en el resto del cuerpo...Además de que...-¡HIBIKI!- Ahora que recordaba el estaba con ella antes de...aquello/i -¡¡HIBIKI!- No esta en la nave, eso muy a su pesar la deprimió bastante- ¿Que...QUE PASÓ AQUI? - Gritó perdiendo finalmente la compostura, pero solo momentáneamente si quería saber que había ocurrido con ella, el vandread y Hibiki, debía calmarse.

Así que primero hizo algunas maniobras en su tablero para averiguar el estado de su Dread, pues aunque no podía ver nada afuera, bien sabía que su nave se había estrellado con algo

- ¡¡CAPITANA! -Dijo intentando comunicarse con el Nirvana- ¡¡CAPITANA, AQUI MEIA! ¿ME COPIAN? - Ni una respuesta...ni interferencia ¡¡NADA! -No contestan... ¿Ahora que? ¡¡HIBIKI! -No le quedaba otro remedio más que ese Tratar de comunicarse con él- ¿¿HIBIKI ME COPIAS? _Vamos Hibiki_, **tienes** que responder...-Se dijo- ¡¡HIBIKI! -

- ¿No..no podrías dejar de gritar tanto? -

- ¡HIBIKI! -Aunque no quería admitirlo escucharlo le quitó un gran peso de encima-

- ...¿Que demonios pasó...?- Preguntó con dificultad- ¿No estábamos fusionados tú y yo? ¿Lo último que recuerdo fue..fue esa gran explosión y...? -

- No es momento para preguntas ¿Cual es el estado de tu Vanguard? -

- ¿Del Vanguard...? -Preguntó enfadado- ¡¡ACABAMOS DE ESTRELLARNOS Y A TI TE PREOUCUPA EL VANGUARD! -

- Calmate, necesito saber tu ubicación, para recogerte... -

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! -

- ¡Hibiki no es el momento! ¡Enciende tu Vanguard para que pueda localizarte! -

- ¡NO PUEDO! -

- ¿Por que? -

- Por que...estoy atorado... -

-... En ese caso, envía las cordenadas de tu posición- Pidió-

- Esta bien...Umfff! UMFFF! Eso duele...Ummff -

- ¿Por que tardas tanto? -

- ¿Que parte de "Estoy atorado" no entiendes? -Siguió forcejeando hasta deslizarse a los controles- Listo, ahí van... -

- Bien, en seguida voy por ti -Trató de encender la nave...pero ésta no arrancó, y no porque no encendiera sino porque también el dread estaba atascado...-RAYOS!...NO PUEDO... El dread esta siendo sujetado por elgo más...NO PUEDO MOVERLO -

- Bueno, en ese caso trata de hacer comunicación con el Nirvana, no creo que el estado de mis controles me permita hacerlo... -

- Ya lo intenté, pero por alguna razón yo tampoco he logrado hacer contacto -

- Y...supongo que eso significa que NADIE va a venir a rescatarnos ¿No? -Dijo sarcásticamente, sujetando su hombro lastimado- Genial ¿Acaso esto se podría poner peor? -

TRTRTRNRTRTRNRTRTRTRTRTTRRRRRRR 

- MMmnnn! ¿Que...QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO? -Preguntó al sentir como su Vanguard se sacudía de manera violenta-

- ¿TAMBIÉN SIENTES ESO? -

- ¿¿SENTIRLO? ¡Esto me hara volver el estómago! -

- ¿¿? Eso significa que nos encontramos en el mismo lugar... ¡SE DETUVO! -

- Menos mal... ¿Que rayos fué eso? -

- Según las lecturas de mi dread, éstos fueron movimientos telúricos, más o menos de unos 5.7 grados, tenía la idea de que podríamos encontraranos en algun asteroide, pero dado lo que acaba de pasar... -

- ¿De que diablos hablas? -

- Este tipo de fenómenos solo ocurren en una superficie que cuenta con varias capas de "Tierra" y que guarda en su interior roca volcánica, por eso de los movimientos telúricos -

- ¿**Telúricos**? ¿Te refieres a "terremotos"? -

- ¿Conoces los terremotos? -

- ¿Conocerlos? Se todo sobre ellos, son comunes en Taraak, igual que desastrosos... Un momento ¿Crees que nos encontremos en Taraak? -

- Por tu bien**, espero que no**; además según los datos que estoy obteniendo de lugar, parece que SI nos encontramos en un planeta, que cuenta con una atmósfera algo densa para los seres humanos, por tanto no puede ser Taraak... -

- Espera un poco, estos Vanguard fueron diseñados como armas pero también tienen otras funciones que nos podrían ayudar -Decía mientras tecleaba un poco- ¡TAL COMO SUPUSE! -

- ¿Que? -

- El Vanguard puede tomar muestras del planeta y leer su composición, así como las dimensiones y el estado general de sus placas tectónicas... ¡Lo tengo! Parece que la atmósfera es densa...pero no tóxica, su composición es muy similar a la de Taraak -

- ¿Y eso en que ayuda? -

- En que podremos salir de nuestros compañeros para repararlos y de paso ver si el planeta esta desierto o hay alguna civilización que nos preste ayuda -

- Puede ser que sea un planeta muy grande, pero no recibo muestras de civilización alguna

- Como sea, será mejor que permanecer adentro -Dijo y se preparó para salir-

- ¡¡ESPERA NO TE PRESIPITES! -

- ¿Te quieres calmar? -Dijo saliendo del Vanguard y dando una gran aspiración - Parece que tenía razón, estabamos relativamente cerca- Dio una vista en derredor- Puede no ser Taraak-El planeta en efecto se veía grande, el cielo era azul-plateado y las nives eran blancas, no se veía un astro en el cielo, ¿Sería de día o de noche? -Pero el aire es fresco- A Meia- OYE ¿**Que esperas para salir**? -

- No me molestes...-Ordenó saliendo de la nave- Mnnn, ahora veo porque no podía despegar- Dijo refiriéndose al Dread -

- ¡¡VAYA QUE LA HICISTE EN GRANDE!- El dread estaba aprisionado entre dos muros que parecían arco, que deslizaban por sus lados una cascadita de agua verde-azulado- ¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE SACARAS A TU DREAD DE AHÍ?- Meia permaneció en silencio- _Oye... ¿Que sucede?_ -Ella siguió sin contestar apoyada en el muro- Oye -Se dirigió a ella molesto al sentirse ignorado, y cuando la tomó por el hombro para hacerla girar -¿Por que no contestas cuando te hablo? ¿¿¿¿? -

Se quedó sin habla, Meia estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos y la una mano sobre su traquea amoratada, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y con un gesto de dolor

- ¡¡OYE! ¿¿**QUE..QUE TIENES**? -

- MHHHHG!-Meia **_no podía ni hablar_**... era evidente que se estaba asfixiando-

- ¡¡Tranquila...! -Le dijo- ¡¡Tienes que calmarte, si te desesperas, no podrás respirar...! ¡¡Tranquila esta bien!-

- Mhhhggn...-Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse-

- NO! ¡Escucha, esto no es nada para ti y lo sabes... tienes que mantenerte despierta! ¡¡No te duermas, no te duermas... -

"MEIA"

- ¡¡¡HHHHHH! -Aspiró antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente, y sentarse de golpe...-

"Calma" -Le dijo alguien que se encontraba a su lado- "Ya pasó" -

- ¿¿?- ¿HIBIKI? -

- Menos mal que despertaste...-Dijo visiblemente aliviado-

- ¿¿Que..que pasó? ¿¿Por que tengo esta cosa en..? -

- ES una máscara de gas...como no respirabas, entre a tu Dread y... -

- ¿Quee? ¿Como te atreviste? ¡¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES...! -

- ¡¡Intentaba salvarte la vida! ¡¡No habrías aguantado mucho sin oxígeno! ¿Por que no lo agradeces? -

-...-Ella guardó silencio, tenía razón, recordaba la desesperación y su traquea cerrada, era verdad un poco más y...- Lo lamento...-Se disculpó-

- No...yo -Murmuró sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza- Yo soy quien lo lamenta; por mi culpa estuviste a punto de... -

- ...-Ella se levanta y le da la espalda- ¿Cual es el estado general del planeta? -Dijo cambiando drásticamebnte de tema-

- Yoo..-Estaba confundido por la pregunta tan brusca- No lo se -

- ¿Entonces que has estado haciendo? -

- Perdona, pero pensé que SALVARTE la VIDA era más importante que dar un paceo- Dijo Molesto-

- Mmmfff -Molesta, tomó la mascara de su rostro y la retiró lentamente hasta sentir que el oxigeno fluia con normalidad en sus pulmones- Ufffffff... -Miró a Hibiki sentado en el suelo mirando hacia otro lado, se veía enfadado- Gracias... -

- No tienes por que..-Se levanta- Será mejor que revise el estado de mi Vanguard -

- Yo haré lo mismo con mi dread- Avanzó en dirección a su dread cuando...-Uffmmnn! -

- ¡¡HEY AHORA QUE TIENES? -

- Nada..Umfff -

- ¿Nada? No puedes caminar... -

- ¡¡ES mi pierna, es todo Yo...! -

- Vamos, apoyate en mi...-Dijo sujetando el brazo de la joven para ponerlo alrededor de su cuello y ayudarla a caminar-

- No...¡¡_QuE_ HACES!- Sonrojo-

- Tratando de evitar que te quebres esa pierna... -Mas sonrojo-

- Non...No necesito... -

- Ya lo se...-Dijo con enfado- Pero no me sentiría bien_ observando como haces el ridículo tratando de mover ese pie_...-La sentó en una roca- Ahora déjame verte...

- ¿¿? ¿Para... que? -

- ¡Seguramente para amputarte la pierna! ¿Para que te imaginas? -

- ¿Y desde cuando eres doctor? -

- No soy doctor, pero tampoco un idiota, se bien que hacer... -

- ¡¡DÉJAME...NO!- SONROJO- -

- ¡¡Ya basta! ¡¡**Me tienes harto con tus tonterías**! ¡¡**Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte**! ¿Podrías hacer de lado tu acto _falso _de nagación y aceptar mi ayuda de una vez? -

- Eres...eres un... -

- Lo que quieras, solo quédate quieta un poco, o te vas a lastimar más, ¿Por que las mujeres serán tan necias? -

- El necio es otro, ya te dije que estoy perfectamente -

- **Tú** tal vez, pero tu pierna no- Rasgó parte de su ropa para bendar el tobillo de Meia, visiblemente lastimado- Esto evitará que te lastimes más... - Levantó la vista, ella lo veía fijamente...-Gulp!- Ya esta ¿Lo ves? Haces demaciado escándalo por nada...-Se levanta y le da la espalda -

- Mfff-Sonrojo- Hi..Hibiki...-Murmuró-

- ¿Si? -

- YO...-Quería decir algo...pero- Muchas gracias...de nuevo -

- Ni lo menciones...-Dijo y siguió su camino hacia el Vanguard-

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de que comiencen a leer esto solo espero que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto tiempo en continuar, todo fue a causa de una operación a la que me sometieron y que me mantuvo en reposo absoluto; lo que me dejó incapacitada para ir a algún cyber, ya que yo no cuento con internet en casa.

De antemano les agradezco por su tiempo y paciencia, así como los comentarios que me han estado dejando, espero cubrir sus expectativas en las próximos capítulos.

CAPITULO III: CULPA

Hibiki se encontraba "tratando" de reparar su Vanguard, dado la falta de equipo y herramientas, sin embargo, había algo que no le permitía concentrarse plenamente a realizar esa tarea...Constantemente recordaba lo ocurrido hacía ya algunas horas, todo había sido tan confuso; cuando despertó se encontró en principio SOLO, además adolorido y lastimado, luego, Meia se había comunicado con él, cosa que extrañamente le tranquilizó un poco, lo cual no fue nada comparado con lo que pasó después; cuando Meia comenzó a asfixiarse, una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió debilidad, náuseas...pero sobre todo un sentimiento parecido al...¿MIEDO? ¿Por que?

El jamás sentía miedo, salvo cuando estaba a punto de morir y aun en esas situaciones podía controlarse...Esta vez había sido diferente, al verla desfallecer en sus brazos, mil cosas pasaron por su mente; por primera vez no tenía **NI IDEA **de que hacer... **¿POR QUE? **¿Por que seguirse preocupando por...por ella...? 

Cuando finalmente ella abrió los ojos, sintió alivio, suficiente como para soportar la "rebeldía" de Meia cuando trataba de curar su pierna...Eso también era un hecho que no podía explicar; algo superior lo había empujado a hacerlo... y ahora se sentía avergonzado... "PERDONA, pero pensé que salvarte la vida era más importante que dar un paseo" Sus propias palabras le daban vuelta como una soga al cuello... Por supuesto, era su "camarada" y hasta cierto punto "su amiga" aunque con el comportamiento tan frío que ella le estaba mostrando últimamente, ya no sabía como considerarla...Y luego Dita...

**¡¡DITA!** No había pensado en ella hasta ese momento…seguramente estaría preocupada por él...mientras él ocupaba su mente en alguien más... ¡¡BASTA! Era suficiente de eso, tenía que concentrarse para poder salir de ahí... Y justo cuando estaba comenzado a trabajar de verdad... ¿Adivinen quien se acercó? Hibiki frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? -Preguntó él en tono glacial-

- Este dispositivo fue colocado en mi Dread hace poco, es un programa que funciona como una brújula -Explicó- Como mi Dread esta averiado, no puedo hacerlo funcionar, si lo integramos a tu Vanguard quizá podamos localizar el Nirnava...

- Y salir de aquí... ¡Que buena idea! -Dijo y lo arrebató de las manos de Meia- Veamos que es lo que puede hacer este amiguito...- ¡FUNCIONA!

- Eso parece –Reconoció mostrando la misma indiferencia- Ahora, trata de ubicarte usando como punto de referencia a Mejeru –Pidió en su peculiar estilo- 

- ¿Por que a Mejeru? –Receló éste-

- Bueno, a Taraak... –Meia en definitiva no estaba de humor para iniciar una discusión-

- Entendido...Listo... -Una pantalla roja se desprendió del Vanguard permitiendo a Meia verla también...

- Si...Este es Taarak...lo que significa que aun estamos en su sistema, ahora trata de localizar el Nirvana -Dijo tecleando los controles- Pasamos por Mejeru hace 3 meses, calculando la velocidad y la distancia, puedo definir que... -La pantalla comenzó a desestabilizarse...-

- ¡Déjame intentar! –Hibiki tecleo los controles- Vamos...Vamos... 

FSFSZFREZZZZZFRIZZZFRIZZZZ- KAPOPOOOTT! –

- ¿Qué…QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?

- COF COF! -Tosiendo con la cara negra por la explosión-¿¿Yo...? ¡Yo no hice nada!-

- Debe tratarse de la estática...mis lecturas señalan un gran campo magnético alrededor del planeta -

- Lo que significa que no podemos comunicarnos ni nadie nos localizará...¡QUE BIEN! –Bufó Hibiki cruzándose de brazos-

- Supongo que no sirvió de nada...tendremos que seguir con el plan original y tratar de reparar a nuestros compañeros -

- Pues no se tu, pero eso me va a tomar tiempo...

- A mi también...-Dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta para marcharse- Hibiki...-Murmuró luego de dar 2 pasos-

- ¡¡¡? –Sorprendido- ¿Que sucede?-

- Yo..yo...solo..quería... -

- ¿Si? –La animó Hibiki-

- Yo...-No puedo- Nada, olvídalo- Dijo y esta vez se marchó sin mirar atrás...¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Por que había sentido ese pequeño impulso de...? ¡MALDICIÓN! Se sonrojaba con la sola idea de que había tratado de hablar con él sin motivo...quizá el exceso de fatiga, le estaba afectando..aunque pensándolo bien, ellos ya eran buenos amigos hace menos de 1 año... ¿Por que era tan difícil hablar con él entonces? ---------------

- ¡¡MALDICIÓN! -Gritó Hibiki a la mitad del cielo estrellado y de tonalidades negras y plateadas- Me MUERO de hambre... ¿Que hago? En este maldito lugar no parece haber algo comestible... Tengo tanta hambre que me comería...Mnnn ni siquiera se me ocurre nada... hasta las malditas píldoras me parecen deliciosas ahora...un momento- Olfateó- Eso...huele...bien...es extraño pero- WROOARRR- Gruñó su estómago- Pero...no me importa- Se dirigió felizmente al lugar de donde emanaba el olor, descubriendo que no era otra que Meia, la que estaba sentada cerca de una fogata con unos animales extraños, cocinándose alrededor de la fogata; ante una posible negativa de su compañera, solo suspiró, dio un último vistazo a la comida y se marchó

- Creí que tendrías hambre-Dijo Meia ante la sorpresa de Hibiki-

- Mnnn Pue..pues ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCASTE!

- Claro que no, tú siempre tienes hambre, así que mejor acércate y come, vas a necesitar fuerzas para lo que viene, ya que no sabemos cuanto tiempo duraremos aquí...

- Bu..bueno...-Se acercó y tomó uno de los animales que estaba alrededor de la fogata, lo examinó-

- No te preocupes –Dijo la ojiazul seriamente, pero de buen humor- No pienso envenenarte...no me serías de ayuda muerto-

- HUM! -Él la ignoró tenía demasiada hambre como para responder a sus provocaciones ----------------

- ¡¡Que bien me siento...¡¡-Exclamó estirándose una vez que terminó de comer- Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan buena cocinera...-

- MMMMNNN…El hecho de que no lo haga, no significa que no pueda hacerlo-

- Supongo que tienes razón -Sonrió- Después de todo hay mujeres en el Nirvana que se encargan especialmente de cocinar...Aunque DITA es quien se encarga siempre de mi comida -Miró al cielo, parecía nostálgico-

- La extrañas mucho ¿Verdad? -Preguntó sorpresivamente a Hibiki-

- -SONROJO- Es..¡¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

- Supongo que tienes razón –Reconoció Meia tranquilamente antes de levantarse con intenciones de retirarse-

- No es que la extrañe -Dijo al fin antes de que Meia se fuera- Es solo que...desde que nos conocimos ella SIEMPRE se a preocupado por mi...Aunque antes me molestaba, supongo que terminé _acostumbrándome_ a ella...pero estoy seguro de que en estos momentos piensa que estoy muerto... debe de estar muy ANGUSTIADA y eso es algo que me hace sentir **culpable-**

- Es curioso... -

- ¿Que? –Inquirió él de mal modo-

- Que..que **Misty** piensa igual que tú...de hecho el mismo día que nos estrellamos aquí, ella había estado hablando conmigo... -

_FLASHBACK----------------_

- ¡¡TRANQUILA MISTY! -Le decía Meia a Misty mientras esta respiraba con dificultad por el inhalador retorciéndose sobre la cama de la enfermería- ¡ESTO VA A PASAR PRONTO! 

- Onei-san...-Misty le sujetó la mano-

- ¡Yo se que duele, pero aguanta, aguanta un poco más! -Decía desesperada ante el indicador de pulso, que se salía de control- ¡¡DUERO!

- Onei-san...yo... lo siento por favor, perdóname- Balbuceó con dificultad derramando grandes torrentes de lágrimas-

- No digas eso- Meia le Sonrió- ¿Por que habría de perdonarte?

- Porque te estoy **haciendo sufrir, porque te preocupas por mi**...no quiero que lo hagas...**no te preocupes, no quiero que te ANGUSTIES**...UMFFFF

- ¡MISTY!

- Ya estoy aquí...-Anunció Duero precipitándose a los aparatos que mantenían a Misty estable- Es una crisis leve -Diagnosticó- Pronto pasará...-

- ¿Lo escuchaste Misty? ¡¡Todo estará bien! Solo resiste un poco más -Decía conteniendo con toda su fuerza las lágrimas sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta- 

- No te...PIRIRIRIRIIIRIRIRIR- El lector de ritmo cardiaco aceleró activando una ruidosa alarma, que apresuró a Duero para aplicarle un medicamento a través del suero- 

- **¡¡MISTY!** –Gritó clavando sus ojos, para este momento vacíos; en ella-

- PAIWAI ¡Ven de inmediato! –Ordenó con gravedad sin agitarse demasiado para no preocupar a Meia-

- No..no Misty aguanta... –Suplicaba sin animarse a soltar su frágil mano-

BIP BIP BIP EQUIPOS DREAD EL ENEMIGO SE ACERCA!

- ¡¡NO! Ahora no...-Gritó ante la crueldad del destino que ahora le exigiría separase de ella- Misty..no...-

- Vete Meia-Puso su mano en su hombro- Yo me encargaré, te prometo que estará bien, Paiwai y yo haremos hasta lo imposible…Lo juro-

- **MALDITOS**..-Vociferó ocultando sus ojos con fiereza- ¡¡MALDITOS SEAN!...ESTO…esto NO se los voy a perdonar…. YA VERÁN...ESTA VEZ ACABARÉ CON TODOS...

Fin del FLASHBACK---------------

- Aunque no quería hacerlo...la dejé ahí..sola en la enfermería mientras Duero y Paiwai hacían lo que podían... ¡¡ELLA ME NECESITABA! Pero antes de marcharme, PROMETÍ que ese mismo día...acabaría CON ELLOS PARA SIEMPRE..y lo hice... -

-¿¿? Ahora entiendo porque...-Dijo para si, recordando el desesperado estado emocional en que se encontraba aquel día- Estaba preocupada por Misty, el enemigo llegó justo cuando ella empezaba a tener una crisis y tuvo que separarse de ella para defender la nave... -

- Pero- Continuó- Nunca pensé que mi "venganza" nos costaría la vida a ambos...-Decía sin voltear siquiera a ver a Hibiki, con su voz tranquila en su tono habitual- Esto es mi culpa...y lo que es peor..ahora tal vez jamás podré saber que fue lo que pasó con ella... -

- Puedo ver que ella es realmente "IMPORTANTE" para ti...-

- Desde que se enfermó, hace algunos meses, ha sido muy valiente, pero aún así...Es solo una niña... -Dijo sin modificar el tono de su voz, pero inconcientemente haciendo notar lo mucho que le preocupaba Misty- Durante toda mi vida, poco me ah importado vivir en la soledad...sin embargo yo tenía su edad cuando conocí ese infierno... eso..es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie... -

- Descuida- Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven- Duero jamás la dejaría morir y si algo ah aprendido Misty de ti, es a no darse por vencida; de ninguna manera se rendiría tan fácil... Y en cuanto a tí, eres la líder de los equipos Dreads, Misty sabe eso,** NUNCA** te culparía por haber cumplido con tu deber, y no te hubiera perdonado, si NO lo HUBIERAS HECHO -

- Tonterías –

- ¡OYE! –Gritó el molesto- ¡¡Estoy tratando de animarte!-

- Lo se, y me parece realmente irónico el ver que...eres COMPLETAMENTE diferente al chico inmaduro e insolente que conocí hace tiempo... -Sonrió-

- Mnnnn-Sonrojo- ¡¡CALLATE! ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! -

- Finalmente entiendo porque Dita te QUIERE tanto -Hibiki se sonroja y sorprende aún más- Se está obscureciendo- Dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema- Mi Dread aún necesita ser reparado, pero dado que no he logrado determinar si existe algún tipo de civilización en este planeta...acamparé en éste lugar y tu puedes quedarte aquí si quieres... -

- ¿Que? - Estaba sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado bien? Meia no soportaba ni que estuvieran en el mismo Dread y ahora le permitía, En su peculiar estilo- quedarse ahí con ella, la sola idea le produjo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, muy parecida a la que sentía últimamente cada vez que se acercaba a ella ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?---------------

Esa noche, Meia no podía dormir... su mente estaba saturada de cosas ocurridas en los últimos días...Misty, el enemigo, los Dreads y ahora el haberse estrellado en un planeta desconocido...y por si fuera poco...con Hibiki... a quien podemos atribuirle parte de su insomnio, puesto que estaba durmiendo afuera de la "tienda" de Meia RONCANDO...¿En que estaba pensando cuando le permitió quedarse ahí?

Sin embargo, parte de esa inquietud que le perturbaba el sueño...era Misty...estaba tan preocupada..pero ahora mas que eso, estaba AVERGONZADA...no podía olvidar lo que había dicho hacía unas horas _"Desde que se enfermó, hace algunos meses, ha sido muy valiente, pero aún así...Es solo una niña... Durante toda mi vida, poco me ah importado vivir en la soledad...sin embargo yo tenía su edad cuando conocí ese infierno... eso..es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie..."_

Hasta entonces jamás había dado explicaciones de su "relación" con Misty, cada vez que Jura o alguien de la Nirvana le preguntaba sobre "eso" ella se limitaba a guardar silencio y retirarse. NADIE tenía porque conocer sus razones, pues si bien ella conocía que los sentimientos de la joven trascendían los de "amistad", tenía en claro que aunque tenía sentimientos por Misty, estos no podrían llegar a convertirse en algo más que cariño, ESO es algo que alguna vez juró no permitirse y mientras ella supiera eso, nadie mas tenía porque meterse...

Hasta ahora...increíble e imprudentemente ese mismo día había revelado .._aquello _Y lo que es peor, se lo había dicho a un _HOMBRE_... ¿Como había podido ser tan..tan...ESTUPIDA? ¿Con que cara miraría a Misty ahora que había aceptado ABIERTAMENTE que no sentía nada más que cariño por ella? En ese mismo instante deseo estar muerta... Ojala hubiera muerto en ese accidente...

Cansada de tanto pensar, se levantó y salió de su tienda para caminar un poco, quizá los sonidos nocturnos le harían olvidar su vergüenza, no pudo evitar ver a Hibiki, desparramado en el suelo, perdido entre sus sueños..."¿Acaso estará soñando con ella?" Se preguntó por una micra de segundo antes de darle la espalda y caminar.

Cerca había una barranca que permitía ver algo parecido a un valle; sin más se sentó a la orilla y contempló el lugar tratando de no pensar nada. Unos sonidos entre los arbustos le distrajeron, y cuando se volvió a ver descubrió que era Hibiki, bastante adormilado aún

- ¿Que haces aquí? -Preguntó disimulando su nerviosismo-

- Escuche pasos...pero veo que eras tú ¿No puedes dormir? -

- No soy la única... –Dijo con ironía-

- ¿Estas bien? Te ves... -

- Me encuentro bien -Dijo Meia secamente-

- Pero... -

- Ya te dije que estoy bien, mejor ve a dormir, nos espera un día muy cansado- Con esto Hibiki se retiró dejándola sola, una vez más volvió a su mente aquel recuerdo...cuando estuvo a punto de morir y antes de volver en si había visto a su _Fama_, _orma_ y...por último a él...

Ahí permaneció un rato, cuando por fin regresó, con sorpresa encontró a Hibiki durmiendo en su tienda... Y aunque sentía que debía molestarse su rostro apacible le arrancó una leve sonrisa, poco a poco unos rayos de luz le iluminaron el rostro indicando que la noche había terminado, así que sin más lo dejó seguir durmiendo y se encaminó a su Dread---------------

Cuando Hibiki finalmente despertó se encontró en un sitio diferente al que había estado durmiendo, confundido se levantó comprobando que... je estaba en le tienda de Meia, por supuesto sabiendo que si esta lo encontraba ahí se enfurecería, salió a toda prisa descubriendo que ya estaba algo entrada la mañana y que ella no estaba ahí, aliviado respiró y la busco disimuladamente con la mirada, al no verla, decidió buscarse algo de comer, no sin la leve curiosidad de saber en donde estaba.

Estaba buscando algo comestible, cuando escuchó a Meia, parecía que estaba cargando o jalando algo con mucha fuerza, como estaba entre arbustos y árboles, trató de subir a uno y desde la punta ubicarla, una vez hecho esto, efectivamente la encontró: Meia estaba junto a su Dread, había hecho una especie de polea con una cuerda, la cual tenía entre manos de un extremo y del otro una roca que aprisionaba la nave; por algún motivo Hibiki sonrió con el espectáculo, pensando que "la muy obstinada" se volvería a lastimar el pie, determinando que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda...

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Dijo el chico divertido una vez que había llegado hasta donde estaba ella-

- ¡¡AHH? HIBIKI! -

- ¿A quien esperabas?- Frunció en ceño- ¿A Buzzam? -

- ¡¡VETE! -Dijo indiferentemente- No necesito tu ayuda -

- ¿No? Disculpa pero no te creo- Dijo caminando para sujetar la cuerda-

- ¡¡Te dije que no...! -

- "...Necesitas mi ayuda", no estoy sordo ¿Sabes? Pero no puedo quedarme ahí sentado a ver como te fracturas esa pierna, Ahora cállate y terminemos de una vez con esto, tengo mucho que hacer - Sujetó la cuerda- ¡¡AHORA TIRA!

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear con la cuerda y la roca, pero desafortunadamente esta era demasiado pesada, no sería tan fácil lograr moverla para liberar el Dread de Meia

- **UMMFFFF**...ES...ES.. muy pesa..da...¡¡SIGUE TIRANDO! -Pedía Hibiki- ¡¡YA CASI...!-

- **UNGGGG! **¡¡NO INTERFIERAS!- Ordenaba Meia negándose a aceptar su ayuda- ¿QUE NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER? -

- ¿TU NO TIENES OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE QUEJARTE?... UNGGGG! -

- SE...ESTA MOVIENDO...UNGFFFFF! -

- VAMOS...SOLO UN POCO MÁS...UNFFFF! -Efectivamente la roca parecía ceder...pero -

ZUCKKK! -Finalmente luego de tanto esfuerzo, la cuerda no resistió más y se rompió dejando caer pesadamente la piedra sobre el ala del Dread

WAAAA! -Hibiki cayó al suelo de espaldas, apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo para amortiguar la caída, pero de inmediato Meia le cayó encima también de espaldas, lo que provocó que su brazo crujiera...

- Mall..maldición...-Rumió sujetando su brazo-

- Tu...-Murmuró Meia cerrando los puños por la ira ante aquel accidente- TU TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo yo misma!

- ¡Pues no parecía! ¿Además te imaginas lo que habría pasado si yo no te..?

Un ruido seco los distrajo de su discusión, los dos se volvieron a mirar la roca que había caído sobre el ala del Dread nuevamente, estaba crujiendo un poco, y en segundos la roca se partió en varios trozos pequeños rompiendo a su vez, las otras piedras que mantenían el Dread atrapado, liberándolo.

Sin hablar, los dos miraron sorprendidos aquel espectáculo, luego se vieron el uno al otro, Hibiki comenzó a reír por lo bajo y Meia volteó la cara sonriendo ante lo IRONICO de la situación

- Parece que...-Dijo al fin luego de reír estruendosamente- Parece que no somos tan mal equipo después de todo -

- Parece...pero solo por esta ves- Trató de levantarse, pero como era de esperarse, su pie se había lastimado nuevamente, así que cuando lo apoyó, resbaló cayendo nuevamente...pero esta ves AÚN mas CERCA de Hibiki -

- Cuidado..-Murmuró el cuando ella le cayó encima..extrañamente ahora sus rostros habían quedado aún más cerca que la vez anterior... -

Hibiki la miró, por esos leves segundos, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos...ese azul profundo tan frío pero tan vivo a la vez... podía claramente sentir su agitada respiración, mientras Meia escuchaba y sentía el corazón de Hibiki acelerarse, en ese justo momento sintió algo...una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo... él bajo la vista y miró sus labios, Meia pareció entender esa mirada, y poco a poco los rostros se acercaban..era como una extraña carga magnética que les atraía peligrosamente...

Pero justo antes de que la corriente les hubiese recorrido el uno a través del otro...algo en su interior, pareció despertarlos... NO 

"ERA ÉL"

"ERA ELLA"

De inmediato, se separaron, se miraron nuevamente _¿Que había pasado?_ o mejor dicho ¿**Que había estado a punto de pasar?**

Sin decir palabra, Meia se levantó como pudo y se alejó, Hibiki simplemente permaneció ahí en el suelo... tal vez Meia no entendía lo que había pasado...pero él...

Él SI SABIA lo que había estado a punto de pasar…

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: EQUIPO

Intentando olvidar los sucesos ocurridos apenas unos minutos antes, Meia se concentraba en el dolor de su pierna que, efectivamente había vuelto a lastimarse. Como pudo se acercó a una pequeña lagunita que estaba cerca del lugar –Agua que ya había sido cuidadosamente analizada por su Dread, para descartar que fuera tóxica- Retiró su bota y posteriormente los "vendajes" que Hibiki le había colocado cuidadosamente, después sumergió su pierna en el agua para lavar la herida. El agua estaba fresca y era perfecta para contrarrestar el terrible calor. Meia suspiró ante la agradable sensación y retiró su otra bota para refrescar su otro pie.

Sin embargo su mente evocaba una y otra vez aquel suceso… ÉL y ELLA… atrapados en aquella extraña atracción… Agitó su cabeza para obligarse a olvidar eso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, pudo ver perfectamente en el reflejo del agua…su rostro COMPLETAMENTE SONROJADO…Molesta golpeó el agua al tiempo que reprimía una maldición.

Para intentar calmarse, respiró profundo y buscó algo más inofensivo para ocupar sus pensamientos…Pero El Nirvana…no era buena idea, ya que el recordar que las posibilidades de que les encontraran eran poco menos que nulas, no era muy productivo

Misty…tampoco…le avergonzaba pensar que por primera vez había aceptado abiertamente que solo tenía CARIÑO para la oji-azul… 

Por alguna razón las palabras que ella alguna vez le había dicho su madre retumbaron en su cabeza

"¿No te das cuenta de quien es la culpa de que sentimos así?"

O mejor dicho…

"¿No te das cuenta de quien es la culpa de que te sientas así?"

Nuevamente se sonrojó… ¿Por qué no podía eliminar ese pensamiento de su memoria? Se sentía tan impotente ante esas extrañas sensaciones…el hecho la atormentó otra vez para variar…NUNCA habían estado tan cerca…ni siquiera cuando piloteaban el VnaDread-Meia… ÉL…ella…SU RESPIRACIÓN…su corazón…SU ALIENTO…SUS OJOS COLOR AVELLANA ENCENDIENDOSE POCO A POCO…El rápido latir de su corazón y alrededor esa electricidad de la que le fue tan difícil escapar… ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

"Vamos ¿No es hora de que seas sincera?"

Ya anteriormente había tenido esos sentimientos…pero era diferente… al principio pensó que todo se trataba de simple resentimiento o vergüenza porque había sido ÉL quien le salvó de morir en ese planeta de arena…pero después cuando Rabat estuvo a punto de matarle…ELLA interfirió cuando normalmente no se habría involucrado al ver que le estaban dando una lección, además el chico no era débil habría resistido aún más…pero ella no había podido soportarlo…lo que si no tenía perdón era que después ese mismo día, ella muy en su estilo LE ANIMÓ…

Ya en definitiva esos sentimientos eran diferentes a cualquier cosa que había sentido en su vida…y más tarde… …todo parecía encaminar a ambos a sentir las mismas emociones…podía decir que se habían convertido en camaradas… podía percibir que el sentimiento era mutuo…

Sin embargo…

Un animalito parecido a una rana le mordió el pie, cosa que no le causó molestia pero si le sacó de sus pensamientos, al animalito al verla, salió huyendo y a ella pareció no molestarle. Aunque ella estaba atrapada en si misma, el calor seguía aumentando, más el agua cada vez parecía más fresca, así que a Meia se le ocurrió que no sería mala idea tomar un baño, algo como eso siempre le relajaba y lo que necesitaba era precisamente descansar.

De inmediato se despojó de su ajustado traje de combate y entró al agua, la sensación era todavía mejor a la imaginada, se recargó en unas rocas, cerró los ojos y afortunadamente…no pudo pensar en nada…su mente estaba en blanco---------------

Mientras tanto, Hibiki también bastante confundido se acercó a su Vanguard…que por el calor, parecía estarse derritiendo

- Pobre compañero…míranos…estamos hechos un desastre- Dijo avergonzado al verlo tan demacrado- Pero descuida, muy pronto te dejare como nuevo y podremos irnos de este maldito planeta…- Murmuró para si, era obvio que también el trataba de no pensar en lo que había pasado… sin embargo, era inútil…los ojos de Meia le seguían hiciera lo que hiciera… -

Cuando sacó sus herramientas, un peluche en forma de platillo volador le cayó en la cabeza…DITA…pensó momentáneamente, sintiendo mucha presión, extrañamente la misma presión que sentía en el Nirvana por la presencia de cierta persona…y no era Dita…  
_  
FLASHBACK_

- Mira Alienígena- Dijo Dita con su acostumbrada alegría, cuando se abrió la puerta de la cafetería al día siguiente de que ambos habían regresado después del fructífero viaje a Taraak- Parece que nada ha cambiado desde que tu y yo nos fuimos ¿No te parece? -

- ….-El no respondió nada, pues estaba más interesado en cierta pareja del lugar que en lo que decía Dita -

- ¡¡ALIENÍGENA! –Llamó Dita-

- ¿¿Qué..?

- No me estas escuchando…-Dijo molesta pero de inmediato se compone y sonríe- Desde que llegamos estas algo distraído…¿Sabes? Bueno, como se que debes tener hambre, en seguida te traeré algo, mientras tu buscas una mesa para los dos ¿De acuerdo? 

- ……………-El no contesta, porque sigue distrito con otra persona-

- ¿DE ACUERDO? –Insistió con cierta irritabilidad en su voz-

- ¿Qué….eahhh si, yo me encargo…-Murmuró mientras Dita se alejaba ya no tan sonriente-

- ¡Vamos onei-san!-Le decía Misty con una cuchara y pastel en mano a Meia, que estaba sentada frente a ella- ¡Prueba esto esta delicioso! -

- Estoy bien, en serio -

- Vamos….tienes que probarlo…lo hice especialmente para ti….-Pidió Misty con su típica sonrisa tierna- 

- Bueno, esta bien- Ella quiso sostener la cuchara pero…- 

- ¡NO! Abre la boca, yo lo haré- Misty mantuvo la cuchara en su mano para darle a probar a Meia en la **boca,** para incomodidad de ésta-

- Pe..ppeee –Replicó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, mirando en derredor como intentando que Misty captara lo vergonzoso que sería aceptar tal "atención" frente a todos los que se encontraban en el comedor-

- Onei-san…-Susurró con rostro Implorante-

-…-Sin decir nada, y SONROJADA abrió la boca deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento-

- ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó la adolescente luego de darle la cucharada-

- Esta bien…-Trató de sonreír, pero seguía sonrojada, mientras Misty brincoteaba feliz por la respuesta-

-….-Hibiki había observado todo…sin notarlo había apretado los puños -

- ¡¡Mira lo que tengo aquí Alienígena! ¡¡Yo misma lo escogí para ti! –Lo puso en la mesa, Hibiki no siquiera volteó-

- Disculpa- Dijo al levantarse- Pero **NO TENGO HAMBRE **–

- Peroo…-Susurró ella confundida al verlo salir de la cafetería con expresión seria…-Tu siempre tienes hambre-

Fin del FLASHBACK

Hibiki apretó en su puño el pequeño peluche que la peliroja le había dado, realmente estaba avergonzado por su actitud...no podía evitar pensar en que en unos segundos más...si Meia no se hubiese retirado...quizá ÉL no lo habría hecho...

Colocó con cuidado el peluche de Dita en su lugar, suspirando y susurrando a la vez..."Lo siento...Dita". En esas estaba cuando UN DESGARRADOR grito le sacó de sus pensamientos---------------

Meia estaba relajada por primera vez en días, la enfermedad de Misty estaba acabando con ambas, aunque la niña estaba mejorando pronto...además el tener a Hibiki JUNTO con Dita de regreso, le había tensado de sobremanera... parecía que ver a Dita **SIEMPRE sobre Hibiki **la estaba empezando a incomodar...Sonrió...no tendría porque...siempre había sido así...siempre ellos dos juntos.

Sacudió su cabeza, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar y el calor parecía haberse calmado un poco, tal vez ya era hora de volver al trabajo, decidió darse unos minutitos más...CUANDO...  
**   
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GROWAAAARRRR!   
**  
- ¿¿¿? ¿¿Que...que pasa?- Pensó al sentir el agua vibrar ligeramente... hasta que sintió como algo la estaba absorbiendo...justamente al centro de la laguna, como pudo se sostuvo de algunas raíces que crecían al fondo. Todo se volvió silencio en un segundo...sin embargo su sexto sentido le estaba avisando que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Y no se equivocaba.

Justamente en ese intente, algo..una serpiente gigante...un MONSTRUO parecido a un dragón oriental salió con todo su poder del centro de la laguna provocando un remolino.

Meia permaneció inmóvil esperando que la bestia no la hubiese visto y poder escapar pasando inadvertida..pero...antes de que pudiera pasar otra cosa, la bestia clavo sus rojizos ojos en ella...

No necesito decir que su autocontrol se perdió ¿O si? 

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritó ante la furia que enseguida desató la criatura, apuntando sus unos mortales rayos negros que salían de su boca para atraparla.

Al no poder correr por estar dentro del agua, Meia se sumergía pensando que quizás los rayos del dragón no tendrían tanta efectividad bajo el agua, pero al ser tocada por uno en un muslo, se dio cuenta de su error, tenía que llegar a la orilla para tomar su arma y poder defenderse, y tendría que hacerlo nadando, era su única alternativa...

- Tengo que llegar a la orilla...pero solo lo lograré nadando, tendré que aguantar el mayor tiempo posible bajo el agua- Pensó aproximándose a la superficie para tomar aire, más el mostruo ya la tenía perfectamente ubicada, y al salir se topó con él de frente...desafortunadamente ya estaba muy cerca de la orilla...¿Que haría ahora? -

-¡¡¡¡¡¡A UN LADO! -Gritó Hibiki saliendo triunfalmente de un árbol sostenido de una liana, muy al estilo Tarzán y pateando al animal justo en la cabeza -

- Hi..HIBIKI...-Balbuceó asombrada mientras el monstruo se atontó -por el golpe- el tiempo suficiente como para permitirle a Meia acercarse más a la orilla, tomar su arma y dispararle. -¡¡APARTATE HIBIKI! -Gritó segundos antes de disparar-

Luego de varios impactos, la bestia salió del agua volando, no sin lanzar un lastimero alarido que obligó a ambos a taparse los oídos, provocando que Hibiki soltara su liana y cayera al agua también

- COFF -COFFF- Mall..Maldición... - Dijo tosiendo y acercándose a la orilla- ¿Que demonios era eso? -

- No tengo idea -Dijo Meia bajando su arma sin mirar a Hibiki- Yo estaba tomando un baño cuando salió del fondo de la laguna-

- Por lo menos...lo hicimos de nuevo ¿No crees? -Se volvió a mirarla- 

REGULPPPPPPPPP¿¿¿¿?¿¿¿¿¿¿? 

- -Ella sonrió- Eso parece...¿¿¿? Un momento -Meia no se había percatado de nada, hasta que notó la mirada paralizada de Hibiki...

Y no era para menos, ella estaba, DESNUDA y con solo medio cuerpo dentro del agua...es decir, TODO su torso estaba al descubierto...

-WAAAAA! Gritó Meia tapándose y dándole la espalda al tiempo que le gritaba- ¡¡¡FUEEEEERA DE AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIII!---------------

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V: DEBILIDAD

"Meia" -De nuevo esa voz- "Meia...por favor..."

"¡¡¡NOOOO!" -Gritaba ella- "¡¡No, no, no!"

"Meia...sabes que no tiene que ser de esta forma...solo escúchame" 

"¡¡NOOO! YO..Yo no quiero ser...no quiero sentir...yo no.."

"¿Por que?"

"¡¡POR QUE ESO TE HACE DEBIL!"

"Tu misma descubriste que eso no es cierto...No tienes porque negarlo..."

"No niego nada, NO SIENTO NADA"

"No es verdad...tu sabes que esta ahí...YA no lo ocultes más..Por que así solo te haces daño"

"No me importa... No lo diré..No LO DIRÉ"

"Meia por favor..." 

"NO..NO..NOO"

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Gritó al fin desgarradoramente-

- Meia...¡¡Meia tranquila! -Dijo al sostenerla con firmeza sujetándola hacia si- ¡¡Es solo un sueño!- Le decía mientras ella forcejeaba violentamente derramando lágrimas sin poder calmarse-

- ¿Que..?-Preguntó despertando al fin-

- Calma, sea lo que haya sido, ya pasó...- Susurró, mirando la profundidad de sus ojos azules, que confundidos se habían clavado en él...y estaba arrasados por las lágrimas... lágrimas que se derramaban por su rostro, a unos escasos milimetros del suyos. Instintivamente Hibiki aspiró el aroma de la mujer que tenía frente a sí, al tiempo que sentía una fuerza mágica que le aceleraba el corazón...y la respiración...

- Su..SUÉLTAME -Ordenó ella con dureza, y se apartó de los brazos que la sostenían- ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?-

- Te escuche gritar ¿Que se suponía que hiciera? -Gritó molesto-

- ¡¡LARGO! -Gritó nuevamente-

- No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te ocurre-Ella no dijo nada, él se acercó por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro- 

- ¡No me toques! -Ordenó- **Arrogante** ¿**Crees que porque solo me salvaste una vez ya necesito permanentemente de tu protección**? -

- No pero...YO..YO –Tartamudeó confundido por el comentario, era como si ella pensara que él se lo estuviera echando en cara-

- Yo no soy Dita -Gritó sin mirarlo, levantándose- **NO SOY DITA **-Dijo y salió de la tienda con brusquedad-

- ¡ESPERA! -Cuando el salió de la tienda...ella...ya no estaba...

Meia se había ido, y él simplemente no había encontrado palabras para hacerla regresar o evitar que se marchara, furioso consigo mismo y con ella golpeo la arena con su brazo adolorido, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué necesidad tenía él de soportar aquellos desplantes de adolescente? 

- Mall...-Murmuró suspirando por el dolor, al tiempo que recordaba lo ocurrido luego de matar al dragón- 

_FLASHBACK_

- ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! -Había gritado ella y el sonrojado obedeció torpemente tratando de salir del agua, cuando su brazo volvió a crujir, esta vez no pudo evitar quejarse -

- Ra..rayos UMFFFF -

- ¿Que sucede? ¡¡**DIJE LARGO**! –Reafirmó ella sin animarse a salir del agua, que ahora le llegaba al ras de los ojos-

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Me lastime el brazo y me es difícil salir del agua-

- ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Cuando? -

- En el accidente, ayer...no se, no importa -

- Déjame ver -Dijo acercándose, el evitó verla abochornándose aun más cuando sintió que ella lo tocó- No es grave, solo esta algo inflamado, espera aquí- Se retiró a donde estaba su ropa -¿Te duele mucho?-

- Un..un poco...-el chico, se volvió a mirarla de reojo, observando a Meia -sin querer- desnuda de espaldas y solo medio cuerpo...su piel blanca le hizo sonrojar aun más- 

- Ahora sí, acércate- Esta vez traía un top negro y un short pequeño blanco, para alegría de Hibiki- No te muevas -Pidió colocando una venda -que traía consigo- en su brazo- Listo, ¿Como lo sientes?

- Bbbien...-Murmuró- Gra..gracias –Dijo inseguro temiendo que de un momento a otro cambiara la amabilidad que ella le estaba mostrando, como últimamente se estaba comportando tan voluble-

_  
- No me lo agradezcas, solo te estoy devolviendo el favor…Bueno ya eh perdido mucho tiempo, lo mejor será...- No continuo porque Hibiki la estaba mirando de una forma UNICA...- Será que yo..- Continuó ignorando esos ojos..pero -¿Por que me miras así? –_

- ¿¡? ¿Como? -

- De esa forma...¡¡BASTA! -¿Por qué le había preguntado eso?- ¡¡Es molesto! -Dijo sonrojada-

- Espera..no te vallas -Pidió en un tono de voz que ella jamás le había escuchado-

- Tengo cosas que hacer...no me molestes- Se dio la vuelta, con la intención de alejarse con la cabeza en alto, como acostumbraba, cuando el destino en una cruel jugarreta le hizo resbalar para caer justamente en brazos del chico- 

- ¿…Estas bien? –Preguntó tragando saliva temeroso de la reacción de su líder-

- Desde luego, suéltame –Ordeno sin ser obedecida- ¿Que demonios le pasa? -Se dijo- Dije que me...- Alzó el rostro, y la misma escena se repitió...EL... ELLA..la misma respiración..El vuelco en el corazón..la sangre fluyendo al rostro...los ojos encendido..quizá era hora de dejarse llevar y olvidarlo todo. Hibiki cerró los ojos aproximando su rostro al de ella, pero por alguna razón, Meia nuevamente evadió la situación- DÉJAME- Le gritó soltándose -

- ¿Qué…Qué se **supone** que **haces**? -Preguntó jadeante, era la misma sensación de frustración que sentía cuando no podía desahogar su enojo, solo que esta vez, no había sentido enojo antes de percibir esa frustración-

- Respetando EL LUGAR DE DITA...-Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio..no podía creer lo que acababa de decir-

- ¿Como..? ¿DE que hablas? -

- Dita ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que es…?- Titubeó pensando en lo que diría, ya que ella nunca había empleado ese término refiriéndose a una relación de mujer y hombre- ¿… tu MUJER? -

- Ella no es mi mujer… -Negó Hibiki con firmeza sosteniendo la pesada mirada de Meia, sin comprender la razón de ese comentario-

- ¿Y por eso te la llevaste a Taraak?

- Yo..-Murmuró avergonzado..-Estaba..confundido..y Además no tengo por que darte explicaciones…-

- ¿Confundido? -Su enojo estaba aumentando, quería decirle todo.TODO..hacerle saber de su enojo..de su error...de su dolor... Pero si lo hacía era como si quisiera aceptar que, realmente esta sintiendo "algo"...y eso era algo que no iba a hacer...- No tengo porque escuchar esto-

- O..oye...¡¡ESPERA!

Fin del FLASHBACK  
  
Esa atracción...la atracción que sentía por Meia..la había sentido anteriormente ¿Y entonces? La diferencia era que jamás la había sentido tan fuerte con DITA..Lo que significaba

- Soy..soy un IDIOTA...Nunca debí...DITA..Lo lamento... yo sentía algo por ella, pero- Bajó la vista, sus ojos desaparecieron bajo su oscuro cabello- Pero lo confundí...y cuando me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no eran correctos...tuve que...-

Ahora lo entendía todo..no había marcha atrás...ya sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos...los había descubierto hace mucho: justamente desde el día en que decidió volver...aunque los entendía hasta este momento...ESTA VEZ NO SE VOLVERÍA A EQUIVOCAR--------------

Meia continuaba sentada en ese lugar, pensando y divagando en tantos sentimientos juntos..le provocaba un horrible dolor el ver que no podía alejarlo de si ¿Que se suponía que haría?

- ¡¡Sal de mi cabeza! -Gritaba para sí- ¿Que es esto? No puedo sacarlo de mi mente y me duele el corazón...es parecido a lo que sentía por Misty...pero es diferente..Porque yo nunca sentí esa fuerza con ella... ¿Que esta sucediendo?- Las palabras que había escuchado en su sueño regresaron en ese momento

"Deja de negarlo" Sus lágrimas no podían parar, estaba tan cansada...No quería ser débil...pero a cambio era NECESARIO todo ese sufrimiento

- ¿Por que? -Murmuró- ¿**PORQUE SOY LA ÚNICA QUE TIENE QUE SENTIRSE ASÍ**? -Gritó sin parar de llorar-

- No –Hibiki salió de entre los árboles- Tu no eres la única _que se siente así_ -

- Tú...-Arqueó una ceja, luego hundió su rostro en sus piernas- **Vete** -

- No-Se acercó más a ella y la tomó por los hombros- Esta vez no iré a ninguna parte...-

- **Su..SUELTAME **¡¡DEJAME! -Forcejeó-

- ¿Por que sigues con esto? ¿Por que nos sigues haciendo **ESTO**? -Le gritó mirándola fijamente, ella bajó la vista...-

- ¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ! -

- No lo haré...hasta que me escuches- Dijo paciente pero impasible-

- ¡¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! -

- Tendrás que hacerlo ¿Que no entiendes como me siento? -Lo miró asombrada- Si, si lo entiendes -Sonrió- Y por eso intentas escapar

- Cállate -

- Lo entiendes -Afirmó tomando la mano de ella y colocándola en el corazón de él, para que ella sintiera la fuerza de sus latidos- ¡¡TU TAMBIEN LO ENTIENDES PERO ESTAS MÁS OCUPADA NEGANDOLO QUE SINTIENDOLO! -

- No..no estoy negando nada...-Murmuró- Por que no siento **nada** -

- Mientes... -

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Como puedo sentir algo por alguien que..?-

- ¿QUE? Vamos dilo- Ella desvió la mirada incapaz de terminar aquella frase- ¿Ves? No SABES NI QUE DECIRME..Y eso es porque también lo sientes pero como no lo entiendes, tienes demasiado miedo como para aceptarlo ¡¡COBARDE! -

- !Cállate...!-Gritó soltándole una bofetada- NUNCA vuelvas a llamarse así...Por que alguien cobarde es **DEBIL** y yo no soy _DEBIL_...Y _TAMPOCO QUIERO SERLO _¿No lo entiendes? -Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- Toda mi vida me a torturado la soledad...pero prefiero sufrir por eso...que por ¡¡MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ALGUIEN MÁS! -Dijo avanzando hacía su "campamento" -

- Escúchame -Dijo él siguiéndola hasta su tienda, donde ella había entrado antes-

- Fuera de aquí ¿Que no entiendes que quiero alejarme de ti porque sigues persiguiéndome? -

- Por que tu y yo no hemos terminado... -

- Entiéndelo de una sola vez, YO no soy débil y NO SIENTO NADA POR TI -

- Esta bien -Se acercó más a ella- Ahora dímelo mirándome a los OJOS-

- No tengo porque hacerlo...-

- Si vuelves a decir que no SIENTES NADA POR MI, mirándome a los ojos, entonces me iré y te dejaré en paz -

- ...-Se volvió sobre si- Si eso es lo que quieres, dijo aproximándose a él- 

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI: SEDUCCIÓN

Antes que nada:

Ezequielhl: No tengo palabras para agradecerte tus comentarios, de verdad que me esforcé mucho para mejorar este fic y darle la calidad que merece, te doy un millón de gracias por todos tus halagos, además por tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo, pero más que nada por tus críticas sinceras que me ayudaron a darle al resto de la historia el "toque" que le faltaba. De verdad muchas gracias, prometo que seguiré mejorando y que no abandonaré esta historia, de igual forma, te vuelvo a agradecer por recomendarle mi fanfic a L' Fleur Noir. Por último te diré algo muy curioso; dices que yo te inspiré, pero la verdad es que TÚ me inspiraste a mi. Je

L' Fleur Noir: Sniff, sniff, sniff, mil gracias por tus comentarios que me hicieron sentir realmente bien, y más por que a mi me fascinan tus fics, podría decirse que en ellos me eh inspirado para fics futuros, jejeje, sobretodo por tomarte la molestia de guardarlo en disketito para leerlo en casa, te prometo que no te decepcionaré; y que para la próxima haré un fic de Dita y Hibiki que también son mis consentidos, solo para sus fans

kawaii ale chan: Gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi patita, afortunadamente ya voy saliendo y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ¡¡DISFRUTENLO!

En el capítulo anterior, Meia se niega terminantemente a aceptar que guarda ciertos sentimientos, ya que para ella, eso es un signo de debilidad

- YA TE LO DIJE- Repitió Hibiki con seguridad- Si vuelves a decir que no SIENTES NADA POR MI, mirándome a los ojos, entonces me iré y te dejaré en paz -

- Si eso es lo que quieres -Dijo Meia acercándose y deteniéndose cuando estaba frente a él- Así será-

- Te escucho- Dijo clavando sus ojos en ella, y efectivamente espero...Sin embargo- **Te estoy esperando**- Dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de alguien que ya sabe que tiene la victoria en sus manos -

- ...YO...-Fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir antes de darse la vuelta-

- ¿Que sucede? -Preguntó con la misma seguridad y cruzó los brazos- ¿Acaso es mas difícil de lo que pensabas? -

- Desde luego que no- Dijo en su tono de siempre sin mostrar menor emoción, pese que usualmente su sarcasmo la hacía enervar - Es solo que he decidido que NO TENGO porque PROBARTE nada -

- Demasiado tarde –Rió por lo bajo- Lo acabas de hacer -

- YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE TU ARROGANCIA-Dijo entre dientes y apretando los puños- Así que te exijo que salgas de aquí INMEDIATAMENTE o te...- Volvió el rostro para enfrentarlo con frialdad pero el fuego de sus ojos, no la dejó terminar de hablar; Hibiki notó esto al instante y se aproximó más a ella- No...NO TE ME ACERQUES -Ordenó ella retrocediendo- ALEJATE

- Ya es suficiente -

- ...- Era tan difícil hablar de pronto- BASTA... -

- Escúchame –Pidió Hibiki más a modo de orden que de petición-

- No...DEJAME EN PAZ! No quiero...no TENGO POR QUE ESCUCHARTE- Puntualizó y se tapó los oídos- **Vete**- El la tomó de las muñecas -

_"No puedo resistir la tentación  
De tu piel cuando me tocas  
Mil cosas me provocas  
Yo me alejo  
Para sentir alivio  
Y volver al aire tibio  
Calmar esta revolución"   
_  
- ¿Que no entiendes que así solo te estas lastimando? -Ella trató de hablar..sus labios temblaban y podía sentir la fuerza con la que su corazón latía- No se porque haces ésto...No se porque te empeñas en seguir aparentando que eres de PIEDRA cuando muy en el fondo ambos sabemos lo que nos está pasando...No se porque insisten en negarlo ¿No entiendes que lo que esta pasando no TIENE NADA DE MALO?

- ...-Nuevamente ella no pudo hablar y esta vez bajó la mirada- Yo...-Susurró Meia sin armarse de valor para terminar la frase-

- VAMOS -Animó Hibiki- DIME AHORA MISMO ¿Por que te empeñas en evitarme? ¡¡DIMELO! -El sostuvo su rostro y la obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos-

- ¡¡POR LA FORMA EN QUE MIRAS AHORA! -Gritó Meia y agachó la vista nuevamente derramando una lágrima solitaria-

_"Ya no puedo volver atrás  
Soy parte de este juego  
Que se juega con fuego amor  
Todo quema y mi corazón  
Que se agita a mil por hora  
Y yo perdiendo el control "  
_  
- Tu no sabes como me siento ¿Crees que es fácil el vivir en la soledad toda la vida y de pronto descubrir que...- Lo miró a los ojos- Que ya no me es posible OLVIDARTE? - Volvió a agachar la vista sollozando con más fuerza-

- Tranquila- Le dijo acercándose a ella y estrechándola en sus brazos suavemente para evitar que ella reaccionara violentamente a eso-

- SUELTAME -Pidió molesta mientras sollozaba- No me toques...yo no necesito de tu consuelo ¡¡¡YO NO SOY DITA! -

- Escucha... **MEIA**

- ...¿¿¿?Ella levantó la vista sorprendida...esta era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre-

- No importa lo que haya hecho antes, ni tampoco con quien estuve en el pasado, lo único que me importa es que yo...yo...-Ahora el era quien no podía hablar- YO..QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO... **AHORA-**  
_  
"Seducción   
Peligrosa poción  
Que me envenena el cuerpo  
Me pone al descubierto amor  
Sin defensas  
Estoy tan propensa  
Al pecado de tu boca  
Que todo esto provoca en mí " _

- YO... –Meia no sabía que decir…ni que sentir…o que hacer…-

- Por favor...MEIA...Déjame estar contigo... -Nuevamente, se aproximó hasta que estuvo cara a cara con ella.

Es aquí cuando podemos notar que Hibiki ya había crecido lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de ella. Su respiración y corazón comenzaron a agitarse, poco a poco el fue acercando su rostro hasta poder percibir el aliento de su LÍDER, cerró los ojos con la extraña certeza de que esta vez, Meia no saldría huyendo

Lentamente la proximidad entre sus labios disminuyo hasta fundirse FINALMENTE, en un BESO al principio con ternura, para dejar a Meia acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación, sin embargo, poco a poco y a medida que ella le aceptaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, el la estrechó aún con más fuerza sintiendo una atracción que, como antes él había descubierto, era más fuerte y poderosa que la que había sentido alguna vez con Dita, pero no solo eso era diferente esta vez...

No, claro que no, porque esta vez podía sentir un intenso calor que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo... un calor que parecía acumularse y buscar alguna manera de desahogar todo ese sentimiento que había sido guardado por tanto...tanto...tanto tiempo __

"Taquicardia y aceleración  
Ya son una constante  
Son síntomas que da tu amor  
Pienso en nada  
Para volver a cero  
Y te veo de igual modo  
No para este deseo amor "

_  
_No es necesario apuntar que miles de emociones se apresuraban por la mente de Meia ¿Era posible que estuviera ASÍ con el chico que tanto había odiado alguna vez y con el que estaba tan resentida por haberle no solo abandonado sino llevado a otra en su lugar? ¿Realmente este era Hibiki? ¿Realmente estaba pasando aquello? ¿Que eran esas emociones? ¿Porque su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez con mayor fuerza a medida que la intensidad del acto avanzaba? Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear cuando el la tomó en brazos para recostarla en...las sabanas colocadas a modo de cama en el piso de la tienda…

Para el ya era imposible contener las sensaciones que se abalanzaban sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir su temperatura corporal subiendo y la aceleración de su corazón, definitivamente eso NUNCA le había sucedido con DIta, ¿Que era esa imperativa necesidad que sentía de HACERLA SUYA?

_"Ya no puedo volver atrás  
Soy parte de este juego  
Que se juega con fuego amor  
Todo quema en mi corazón  
Que se agita a mil por hora  
Y yo perdiendo el control"  
_  
El no entendía lo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo...pero su cuerpo si, al tiempo que Meia parecía corresponder a la desesperación que él sentía, ella busco sus manos y las sujetó con fuerza al tiempo que murmuraba débilmente su nombre...ella también tenía problemas para controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo ¿Acaso sería aquello de lo que le había hablado Misty alguna vez? De cualquier manera para este momento poco podía importar lo que pensara, pues sus cuerpos habían entablado comunicación propia, un muy PLACENTERA comunicación...así que en lugar de pensar...simplemente cerró los ojos nuevamente para dejarse llevar en la primera noche que compartía con alguien...alguien que JAMAS se habría imaginado...   
_  
"Seducción  
Peligrosa poción  
Que me envenena el cuerpo  
Me pone al descubierto amor  
Sin defensas  
Estoy tan propensa  
Al pecado de tu boca  
Que todo esto provoca en mí " _

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido, como ya había aclarado, pienso que las críticas nos ayudan a ser mejores.

Una pequeña aclaración antes de terminar este capítulo: La canción utilizada anteriormente no es de mi invención, pertenece al último disco de…este bueno de… Thalía…

Por favor no me odien se bien que a varias personas esta combinación no les va a hacer ninguna gracia y créanme que los entiendo, en serio, por eso les pido que solo se centren en la letra de dicha canción que quedó, a mi pesar, muy a tono con el capítulo y con los sentimientos de Meia en _aquel_ momento, o por lo menos eso pienso yo ¿Me explicó? No me declaro fan de Thalía ni tampoco tengo nada contra ella y espero no ofender a nadie con la anterior declaración..eh insisto no me odien ¿Si?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII: DETRÁS

Jajaja… No te preocupes, como ya dije mi pajera favorita son Dita y Hibiki, de hecho ahora estoy preparando uno de ellos dos, no es por presumir pero hasta ahora va muy bien y se que quedarás más que satisfecha, pero para aumentar tu curiosidad, al final de este capitulo, escribiré un pequeño "adelanto" Ok?

Y por cierto no eh visto comentarios de Ezequielhl, ejeje espero que no sea una mala señal, y como ya no quiero que sigan esperando, me aplicaré y trataré de acabar con este fic para seguir con el que ya había comentado sin mencionar que tengo muchos sin terminar y eso me estresa ¿Saben?

Pero bueno, basta de tanta charla, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo!

No había voz...no había luz...solo oscuridad...ya no había miedo...no había sufrimiento...el dolor y la tensión se habían desvanecido...

Por primera vez había silencio y esa enorme sensación de bienestar, había paz en su mente...y esta vez, no necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para salir de la oscuridad...

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un rayito de luz en una esquina de la tienda...había amanecido...finalmente aquella noche de dolor había terminado y se sintió aliviada...por supuesto HASTA QUE EL ENORME PESO DE LA REALIDAD CAYÓ SOBRE SU MENTE...

Un sonido acabó con su paz...el sonido de un corazón, diferente al suyo latiendo acompasadamente...miró de reojo y descubrió la verdad...estaba recostada LITERALMENTE sobre el pecho de...HIBIKI...

Asustada y sonrojada, se levantó sosteniendo la sabana hacia su cuerpo, LA CONFUSIÓN NO SE HIZO ESPERAR, Una fuerte punzada en su vientre le trajo a la mente lo ocurrido aquella noche...

Avergonzada se apresuró a recoger su ropa sin hacer el menor ruido porque todo lo que quería era HUIR del lugar, salió de su tienda derramando lágrimas de frustración y de vergüenza, corrió hacia su Dread, y sin importarle que no estuviera todavía reparado por completo, lo hizo despegar y emprendió el vuelo

¿A donde? No importaba todo lo que quería era huir...HUIR PARA NO VOLVER  
Sentada en el suelo abrazando sus pies, nuestra querida protagonista no podía sentirse peor esta vez, el destino nuevamente había conspirado en su contra, pues su Dread había vuelto fallar, por lo que tuvo que aterrizar a poca distancia de donde había dejado a Hibiki y su pie se había vuelto a lastimar por al salir corriendo, lo unico bueno era que desde ese lugar podía apreciar un agradable y pequeño paisaje que le ayudaba a distraerse de...bueno, de todo lo que le estaba atormentando...

_"Pensando en ti...  
puedo ver el matiz,  
y el reflejo de mi de depresion  
puedo ver el perfil   
del fantasma que hay en mi interior  
y no he dejado de fumar   
y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo  
pensando en ti"  
_  
Miles de preguntas y reproches le venían a la mente trayéndole recuerdos de lo sucedido apenas la noche anterior, la vergüenza le cubría el rostro con un amplio sonrojo mientras el dolor de su vientre disminuía y es que no entendía como había sido capaz de llegar a tanto...al primer momento, estaba convencida de que no tenía sentimiento alguno por el y después...estaba ahí recostada al lado del hombre que tantas veces había jurado odiar...

_"Y no me atrevo a comenzar  
por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti"  
_  
Ahora poco importaba el pasado...lo hecho no podía remediarse, ¿Como volver a mirarlo a los ojos después de eso si el no le dejaría olvidarlo aunque ella quisiera?

Y lo que más le podía...esa misma noche cuando intentaba dormir, la misma desesperación de siempre se apoderó de ella, su sueño fue intranquilo y la atormentaba la obscuridad justo cuando el llegó...y después...

La calma, la paz...ya no había dolor...el sufrimiento se había ido... simplemente su compañía, la ternura de sus besos...al CALOR de su cuerpo...un calor diferente a cualquier cosa que había experimentado...

Cuando pensó en esto sintió arrepentimiento...se abrazó aún con más fuerza...y, aún contra su voluntad las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir

_"Que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
que hay detrás  
del ultimo adios  
que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
que hay detrás... "  
_  
Cerró los ojos escondiendo el rostro al reconocer que sentía culpa por haber escapado y se preguntó lo que pensaría Hibiki al despertar y no encontrarla... se enfadó consigo misma por seguir pensando en él..ahora era todavía más difícil bloquear su recuerdo.

Eran sus sentimientos los que le pedían volver, pero la razón le repetía que hacía lo correcto al alejarse ¿Que hacer? ¿A quien escuchar?

En esto pensaba cuando por novena ocasión, su mente le trajo a la voz...

"Meia"

"Déjame sola"

"Meia...Escúchame...por favor...escúchame"

"No quiero escucharte, déjame en paz"

"Meia ¿Por que?" 

_"Puedo ver desde aquí  
mis recuerdos persiguiéndote  
puedo ver el perfil de  
mi sombra sobre la pared  
puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote   
puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared  
y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin   
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti "  
_  
"¡¿PORQUE! Todo es tu culpa.. no puedo con el arrepentimiento...Había decidido no decirlo NUNCA, vivir así, en la soledad...después de tanto tiempo ¿Que mas daba seguir viviendo así? Pero..cuando ya había conseguido negarlo..un pensamiento...una pequeña idea me vino a la mente para bloquear la razón.. _¿Por que no?_ Pensé que tal vez así acabaría con mi dolor... Pensé que no tendría nada de malo.. ¡Y** EL**...Y **YO**...Y AMBOS! Estuvo conmigo...y yo...se lo permití...No merezco perdón...**jamás debí escucharte...**"

"No digas eso Meia, ¿Aun no entiendes que lo que te sucedió fue algo maravilloso? Abriste las puertas de tu corazón, y el abrió las suyas, lo dejaste entrar en tu alma, te entregaste a él...y él se entregó a ti de la manera más **ESPECIAL **que puede existir, de la forma más hermosa que 2 seres pueden compartir ¿No lo ves? Ah llegado el momento de que dejes de sufrir, ha llegado aquel que puede terminar con tu dolor...aquel que estará dispuesto a hacer lo que sea..por ti" 

"Pero...yo no se si..."

"Entiendo tu miedo Meia...pero créeme...ya no tienes nada que temer...deja de castigarte y comienza a vivir... Después de todo, TODOS merecemos la oportunidad de ser felices. MEIA este es tu oportunidad **¡NO LA DEJES ESCAPAR!"**

_"que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
que hay detrás  
del ultimo adios  
que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás"   
_  
"¡¡¡?¿¿¿¡¡¡" -Abrió los ojos ¿Que había sido todo eso? Levantó la vista comprobando que ya había obscurecido ¿Cuanto tiempo había durado ahí? ---HIBIKI---¡Que importaba ya! Ahora LO UNICO en lo que pensaba era en volver...SI.. ¡TENÍA QUE VOLVER! ¡TENÍA QUE VERLO! Pero... ¿Acaso seguiría el ahí?

Se levantó y corrió a su Dread

- Vamos -Decía Meia accionando su Dread- Vamos...por favor despega - El motor se encendió de manera ruidosa, Meia respiró aliviada y se puso en marcha de vuelta a EL

Cuando por fin, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pudo aterrizar de manera normal su Dread, corrió con desesperación en dirección a la pequeña tienda donde apenas una noche antes, habían concebido su amor.

Al llegar a ella la abrió de golpe...PERO...el NO ESTABA ahí... No pudo más...agotada...calló de rodillas arrepentida agachando la cabeza..

- ¿Eres tú? –

- ¡¿Eh?- volvió su rostro para mirar la entrada de la tienda-

- Ya era hora de que volvieras -Dijo Hibiki con expresión tierna -como la que tiene casi al final del último capitulo de second stage- Me tenías muy preocupado ¿Donde estabas? -

Las lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Meia el tiempo que decía su nombre

- Hibiki...-Mumuró- ¡¡¡HIBIIIKKIIIII!- Gritó antes de levantarse de golpe y apresurarse a abrazarlo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su pecho comenzando a llorar desesperadamente-

- El la abrazó también asombrado por su reacción- **MEIA**... -Murmuró al fin, era la segunda vez que pronunciaba su nombre ---------------

CONTINUARÁ….

Otra aclaración, la canción de este capítulo tampoco es de mi invención, le pertenece a un grupo musical del género pop llamado…RBD…nuevamente me disculpo y espero que no me odien porque así como hay gente que adora RBD también hay gente que lo detesta…yo no tomo partido, simplemente la escuché y pensé que sería un gran elemento para "adornar" mi fanfic ¿Si? Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

PROXIMAMENTE: Mi nuevo fic aún no tiene nombre… jejeje pero trata del regreso De Duero, Bart, Buzzam, Hibiki y Dita a Taraak. Al principio como era de esperarse ningún hombre acepta a Dita, la insultan, maltratan y humillan, por supuesto Hibiki no tolera que la desprecien, y lucha por que sus congéneres la acepten… Sin embargo cuando la intervención de Magno logra que Dita alcance UNÀNIMENTE –jeje- la aceptación del sexo masculino en aquel planeta, Hibiki ya no estará tan seguro de si eso es algo bueno o malo y no para Dita sino para él mismo…


End file.
